Toads Brothers
by MarioSuperSluggersLeague
Summary: Toad has noone to play with and is very sad, so Peach gets him some brothers. This is the story of how the 4 Toads who are Peaches servants come about
1. Chapter 1

_You may be wondering how was Peach able to get 4 colorful Toads as her servants? Well it turns out that Toad himself was the one who inspired Peach to find them. As you will see in this story..._

One day, the most beloved baby in the Mushroom Kingdom was in his room in his mothers castle. At that time, all he had was his mother; Princess Peach, his aunt; Princess Daisy, and his uncles; Mario and Luigi. However, Daisy is always busy as the ruler of Sarsaland, and Mario and Luigi are always on adventures. Toad was very lonely and wanted someone to play with. So badly, there were times that Toad would look out his window and see other Toads playing with their friends, which made Toad cry. Then one day, Princess Peach came home to see Toad laying in the middle of the floor. "Oh hey Toad! Hows my adorable baby doing?" she asked. Toad, still upset he had noone to hang with, started feeling upset. "Well, dont get me wrong Peach; I love my life! Im so fortunate to have you as my mother and this castle as a home! But Im so lonely, and I have noone to play with" said Toad as his eyes got watery.

Peach, who almost cried along with him, knelled down and patted him on the head. "Aww, you poor thing. Would you like it if I got you a brother?" she asked. Toads face lit up. "OH BOY! A BROTHER?! YIPEE! I WOULD LOVE THAT MOMMY!" said Toad as he danced around. "Thank you Peach! I cant thank you enough! I can finally have someone to play with when Im alone at home!" said Toad in joy as he hugged his beloved Princess. "Anything for you Toad" said Peach as she hugged him. After a while, Peach left for the Mushroom Orphange to find Toad a brother. Little did Peach know that what she was about to do would change her life for the better.


	2. Blue Toad

Peach arrived at the Mushroom Orphange looking for a brother for Toad. Instantly, she found a perfect fit for her little boy. She saw an almost identical Toad playing with building blocks. He looked just like Toad; except he had a blue hat and a blue vest. Peach decided to go talk to him. Just then, the Toad turned around and saw the Princess. He walked up to her to see what she wanted. "Are you Princess Peach?" he asked. "Why yes I am!" she said cheerfully. "Oh wow! I've heard lots about you!" he said as he hugged her. "What brings you here?" he asked. "My baby feels lonely at home and has noone to play with while hes home alone. I came here looking for someone who could fix that" she said. "Wait, your baby would'nt happen to be Toad; would it?" he asked. "Yes he is!" said Peach. "OH BOY! I'M A HUGE FAN OF TOAD! HE'S MY HERO!" said Blue Toad in excitement. "Would you like to be his brother then?" Peach asked. It was at this moment that Blue Toad nearly wet his diaper. "Oh thank you Princess! I love Toad so much, he'll be thrilled!" said Blue Toad in joy. "Dont mention it" said Peach as she adopted Blue Toad.

As they walked back to the castle, Peach realized that she had not asked for a name of the Toad. "Whats your name by the way?" she asked. "Oh, its Blue Toad! Couldnt you tell by my blue hat?" Blue Toad asked. "No, I could'nt. Thanks for telling me that" said Peach as they walked back to the castle.


	3. Yellow Toad

Princess Peach had brought Blue Toad to the castle. The two walked in and Peach called for Toad. "Toad! Look whos here for you" said Peach. Toad came out to see a Toad just like him, wearing a blue hat. "OH MY GOD! A BROTHER!" cried Toad as he ran over and hugged the Blue spotted Toad. "Oh I will do all kinds of things with you, like play with toys, and draw in coloring books, and other stuff!" said Toad. Blue Toad blushed and hugged back. "Im so happy to meet you Toad! Im one of your biggest fans!" said Blue Toad. "Lets play!" said Toad, as they went into the game room. Peach watched the two close the door and smiled. But her happiness was short lived once she started hearing the sounds of crying. "Whats that sound?" she asked herself as she walked outside to see what was wrong.

As she made it outside, she saw a Toad sitting in the castle garden; crying. He was wearing a yellow hat and a yellow vest, and seemed very upset. It was none other then Yellow Toad. Peach walked up to him to see what the matter was. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Oh, hello the- Princess Peach? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Why, this is my castle. This is where I live! You didnt know that?" she asked. "Well no. You see Princess, I've been living here in this garden now for 5 days" admitted Yellow Toad. "What?! Why?" asked Peach. "Well, last week my parents were taking me home from kindergarten, and my big brother was mad at me because I trashed his room. As we were driving away, he threw me out the window and I landed here in this garden. I dont think Im gonna see my parents again Princess." he explained as he started crying again. Then, Peach had an idea. "Why dont you live with me?" she asked. Yellow Toad almost fainted. "Re-really?!" he asked. "Sure!" said Peach. "Plus my little baby boy would love to play with you" she added. "Whos your baby?" Yellow Toad asked. "Why only the most famous Toad of them all; Toad!" Peach said. "Oh my gosh! I would love to live with you! Count me in!" said Yellow Toad as the Princess walked him into the castle. Peach then called for Toad and his new brother Blue Toad. "Guys, you have a new brother. Meet Yellow Toad!" said Peach. "HELLO!" said Yellow Toad. "HELLO!" said Toad and Blue Toad simultaneously as Toad and Blue Toad hugged their new brother. "This is great! I now have 2 brothers!" said Toad as he brought Yellow Toad and Blue Toad into the game room. Peach felt happy for Toad as he finally had people to play with while she was away.


	4. Purple Toad

Peach had just given Toad two brothers to play with, making him the happiest guy ever. With that, she decided to go shopping for groceries. While in the Toad Town, she heard once again the sounds of crying. Anther Toad was running around, seemingly lost. "Mommy? Daddy?" he said. He was wearing a purple hat with a purple vest; it was Purple Toad. Just then he bumped into Princess Peach. Peach turned around to see the Toad on his back. "Oh hello there! How are you?" she asked. Purple Toad saw the Princess and jumped up in glee. "Hi Princess! Well, Im not feeling very good. You see, I was just with my mommy and daddy going shopping. I stopped to look at the flowers and now they're gone. I think Im lost." said Purple Toad. Peach started to get watery. "Oh you poor thing" she said. "Why don't you live with me?" she offered. "RE-REALLY?" he asked. "Of course" said Peach. Purple Toad jumped up and down with happiness. "Oh thank you Princess! I can thank you enough!" he said. "Dont mention it" said Peach as she took his hand and led him back to the castle.


	5. Green Toad

Princess Peach brought Purple Toad back to the castle, where he was nearly peed his diaper when he walked in for the first time. "Wow, some place you have here!" said the purple baby. "Oh Toad! Look what I have!" said Peach. Toad came out from his room, to see yet anther Toad just like him. "OH MY GOD! ANTHER BROTHER!" he said as he ran over to the Purple spotted Toad and hugged him. Purple Toad giggled and hugged back. "Hi Toad. Im Purple Toad! Im your new brother!" he said. "Oh this is the happiest day of my life!" said Toad as he squeezed his new Toad brother. "Lets go play in my room!" he said as he took Purple Toad to his room. "Hey guys! We have a new brother!" said Toad to the 2 other Toads in the room. "Oh yeah!" "All right!" they said as they hugged their new brother. "Lets play!" said Toad as they played with building blocks. Peach was just about to relax when the doorbell rang.

Peach went to the door and when she opened it, there was yet anther Toad. This time he was wearing a green hat and a green vest, meaning it was Green Toad. "Hello there, can I help you?" said Peach. "Hi Princess, my name is Green Toad! Can I live with you?" he asked. "Sure!" said the Princess. "Yipee!" said Green Toad. "Hey Toad, guess what? You have yet anther brother!" said Peach. "Oh my god! A green Toad!" Toad said as he hugged his new brother. "Lets go play!" he said as he took his green brother into his room. 

In addition to being Toads brothers, the 4 other Toads also were promoted to royal servants to Princess Peach. While not family to the Princess, they still are very loyal to her and love Toad.

THE END


End file.
